(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for machining a variable trim line of a panel for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for machining a variable trim line of a panel for a vehicle, which can machine the variable trim line through a simple manipulation within a single process at the time of machining a trunk lid panel.
(b) Background Art
A general smart key is used like an ignition key or a remote controller when a user opens or closes a door of a vehicle as shown in FIG. 1. In case of a smart key system 10 mounted on a vehicle, the system permits a door locking device to be released and the engine to start automatically when a user approaches his or her vehicle although a person holding a smart key does not insert the smart key into a key hole of his or her vehicle's door, and permits the vehicle's door to be locked automatically when the smart key holding person goes away from the vehicle. This is also called a personal identification card (PIC).
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 11 denotes a trunk lid outer panel, reference numeral 12 denotes a trunk lid inner panel, and reference numeral 13 denotes a trunk lid outer lower panel.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a trunk lid outer upper panel 14 of a passenger vehicle.
The trunk lid outer upper panel 14 is mounted with the smart key system (PIC) as an option. Importantly, a trim line of a product varies as shown by a dotted line of FIG. 2 when the smart key system is mounted or not mounted on the trunk lid outer upper panel 14. Accordingly, this trim line is called herein a variable trim line.
Conventionally, in the case of an MG-type car, five die sets, for example, OP 10(DRAW), OP 20(TRIM)-PIC not mounted, OP 30(TRIM)-PIC mounted, OP 40(FL) and OP 50(C/FL) are set on five presses. A vehicle mounted with the PIC is produced in, e.g., the OP 30 process.
Also, for example, in the case of an NF-type car, four die sets, for example, OP 10(DRAW), OP 20(TRIM)-PIC not mounted, OP 30(FL) and OP 40(C/FL) are set on four presses. An additional OP 20(TRIM)-PIC mounted die is mounted on a preliminary bolster. A vehicle mounted with the PIC is produced through replacement of the bolster depending on a specification.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing a detailed structure of a die for use in both the OP 20 and the OP 30 processes of the MG-type car.
The sequence of machining a trunk lid panel will be described hereinafter.
When a panel is placed on a lower die steel 15 in the OP 20 process, an upper die pad (not shown) is lowered to securely grip the panel. Then, an upper die steel 16 is lowered to trim the panel, producing a trunk lid panel not mounted with a smart key. Subsequently, a selected punch 17 machines a variable trim line of the trunk lid panel not mounted with the smart key in the OP 30 process, producing a trunk lid panel which can be mounted with the smart key.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 18 denotes a variable trim portion.
However, the prior art apparatuses have drawbacks. For instance, the manufacturing costs for dies are high. If one manufacturing company uses an apparatus of five die sets, and another company uses an apparatus of four die sets, there could be compatibility issues between the two apparatuses, thus making it difficult to produce a vehicle mounted with the PIC and/or increasing the production cost.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in that art.